1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency (HF) angle plug connector with an exterior conductor component and an interior conductor component, wherein the interior conductor component possesses a fastening element for mechanical and electrical connection to an interior conductor of a coaxial cable, wherein the exterior conductor component comprises a cable-side end on which the coaxial cable is arranged and a front face opposite the cable-side end, the front face being transected by a longitudinal axis of the installed coaxial cable, and wherein an inspection opening is arranged and designed on the exterior conductor component in such a way that the fastening element of the interior conductor component is visible through the inspection opening after installation of the interior conductor component of the coaxial cable on the fastening element of the interior conductor component, wherein a cover component for closing the inspection opening is formed in one piece with the exterior conductor component.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 199 32 942 A1 describes an HF angle plug connector with a coding housing for a plug which is to be accommodated, as well as a socket housing in which connecting means for a coaxial cable are arranged. The coding housing can be connected with the socket housing in different positions, so that the coaxial cable can be led off in different directions.
US 2003/0176104 A1 discloses a coaxial plug connector with a plastic housing which conforms to the so-called FAKRA (Fachkreis Automobiltechnik) standardization scheme for SMB connections. This features a plastic housing which holds and protects the plug connector and pre-positions it for plugging together with another plug connector with plastic housing. The housing possesses additional mechanical codings so that only matching housings can be plugged together.
Such plastic housings for coaxial plug connectors, also referred to as FAKRA housings, are used in the automotive industry for data transmission cables. These data transmission cables are usually coaxial cables or similar cables based on an electrical conductor. The mechanical dimensions of such FAKRA housings in the interface region, i.e., in an axial section of the housing which interacts with a complementary plug in order to create a mechanical connection between the two plastic housings, are specified in the DIN standard 72594-1 in the version of October 2004. The section “Road Vehicles—50-ohm High-Frequency Interface (50-Ω-HFSSt)—Part 1: Dimensions and Electrical Requirements” of the aforementioned DIN standard 72594-1 defines the plug and coupler of an interface with an impedance of 50 ohm for high-frequency applications (50-Ω-HFSSt) in road vehicles, ensuring communication to and from the motor vehicle. It defines dimensional and electrical requirements and properties and ensures their exchangeability. All major car manufacturers manufacture according to this standard. The content of this standard is defined by the standardization committee for motor vehicles (FAKRA).
The standardization committee for motor vehicles (FAKRA) in the DIN represents the regional, national and international standardization interests in the field of automotive engineering. The scope of FAKRA's functions includes the drafting of all standards relating to compatibility, exchangeability and safety for road vehicles according to DIN 70010 (with the exception of agricultural tractors), irrespective of whether these road vehicles are equipped with internal combustion engines, electric motors or hybrid drives. FAKRA also drafts standards for the attachments to these road vehicles (with the exception of municipal and fire service vehicles and ambulances). It is also responsible for the standardization of all the equipment of the aforementioned vehicles and attachments as well as for the standardization of freight containers (ISO container). Standardization promotes rationalization and quality in the manufacture of motor vehicles as well as the environmental compatibility of the motor vehicle. In reflecting the current state of technology and science, it also makes a contribution to increasing vehicle and traffic safety, to the benefit of manufacturers and consumers.
DE 694 27 891 T2 discloses a coaxial plug with an opening on a rear side of an external plug contact, wherein a cover is provided which seals the opening in the external plug contact after a coaxial cable has been attached to the coaxial plug. This cover is formed on the external plug contact in the form of a cover section and is bent over.